Gallagher Girls In London
by Seoul Sweetheart
Summary: The Circle is still after Cammie, but this time they want her dead. When Cammie's mum, Headmistress Morgan decides to send Cammie and her friends to St. Hopes, (a small public school in England) a place where the Circle would never think to look for her, Cammie and her friends soon find out St. Hopes is not all as it seems... Blane X Daisy and Cammie X Zach
1. Chapter 1

**Hey my non-existent readers! This is my first fanfic as well as my first crossover. Sure I've written other stories, just never using actual novel characters. n.n I've written a novel before though. Anyways I hope you like this. Sorry if my chapters are a little long. If they're too long tell me than I'll ****separate them into two chapters. :)**

**Oh Guys this chapter is only Gallagher Girls. The next chapter I will Guarantee that St Hopes will be in it.**

**This will be in the POV's of Cammie and Rose.**

** Let the story reading COMMENCE!**

******Disclaimer: I don't own Gallagher Girls or M. ! :)**

* * *

**_Chapter One - Cammie's POV_**

"Cammie, come on, we're going to be late for the welcome back dinner!" said Bex, impatiently tapping her foot. She's one of my four best friends in the entire world, but she can get angry really easily, so don't piss her off. The others are already there and if we don't get there pronto or your mum plus everyone is going to think something serious happened and I'm on Cammie watch right now, so hurry up!"

Ever since we found out who the original members if the Circle of cavern were and that the Circle no longer needed me alive, my friends decided to re-establish the 'Cammie doesn't go anywhere without one of us' rule. They also said that Zach doesn't count, so even when I'm with him, one of them is there. This, at times, could be very annoying, especially when he and I are on a date. So that's why Bex hadn't gone without me yet.

"I'm coming!" I yelled from the bathroom, grabbing my sweater. Why did I have to put it at the bottom of my carry-on bag?

I ran out of the room, trying to put the sweater on at the same time and almost ran into Bex.

"We've only been away for a week, how could you not know where your sweater was? Shouldn't it have been in one of the closets? By the way, you're cleaning up that up when we get back." she said, referring to the mess I made after pulling everything out of my bag and trying to finding my sweater.

I made a face at her and replied, "Whatever."

We both speed walked down the staircase and into the open doors of the Grand Hall. Bex and I scanned the room full of girls and finally found the familiar faces of Macey McHenry, Liz Sutton and Zach Goode, the only actual boy in the all-girl school 'Gallagher Academy for _Exceptional_ Young Women'. If you're reading this you probably have a clearance level of 4 or higher, if you don't… well I'm not going to specify what would happen to you. Anyway, from the outside, the Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Women looks like just some snotty boarding school for rich girls, but on the inside, it's a special school for exceptional young women, by exceptional we mean they have special abilities like say _hacking _into a government system. We learn things other schools don't, like hot to kill a guy using the limited weapons you have. I just like to call it a spy school because technically, that's what it is.

Bex and I quickly grabbed out seats next to them. Thank the spies we got there just before my mum got there. I looked up at the monitor, knowing that at the Welcome Back dinners we always talked in English with American accents instead of French or Korean. Well, all except for Bex, she's actually British and the first non-American Gallagher girl _ever_.

"You are so lucky we aren't late." Bex said to me, menacingly. I didn't want to find out what she would have done if we were because she could totally kick my ass.

"Yeah, where were you guys anyway?" said, my blonde friend Liz looking up from the book she had been reading. She was the brains out of all my friends. She could actually hack into the highly guarded government system in less than 10 minutes, maybe less.

"The genius over here couldn't find her sweater." she replied.

"But, we've only been away for a week. Shouldn't it have been in one of her closets?" Macey asked, talking as if I weren't there. Macey, well let's just say she was _rich_. But don't let that fool you, she could be deadly when she needs or wants to be and she could make _anything_ look good.

"That's what I said." Bex exclaimed, throwing her hands up in the air.

"Really, Gallagher girl I thought you would've been more organised than that." Zach smirked.

I turned around and poked my tongue out at him, then turned to the others, "Can we stop talking about how I couldn't find sweater even though it's been a week and be quiet because my mum's just walked into the room."

They all just looked at me for a second and then turned to watch my mum take her place at the podium. Suddenly, every girl in the room stopped what they were saying and looked at the front of the room.

She looked at everyone in the room before asking, "Women of the Gallagher Academy, who comes here?"

Just then, everyone at every table stood and everyone, but Zach said in unison, "We are the sisters of Gillian."

"Why do you come?" my mother asked.

"To learn her skills. Honour her sword. And keep her secrets." Every girl coursed.

"To what end do you work?"

"To the cause of justice and light."

"How long will you strive?"

"For all the days of our lives." We all finished and sat down.

"Welcome back students. We're very sorry for the sudden week off school with absolutely no notice, but we all had important matters to attend to." She paused.

Macey, Liz, Bex, Zach and I looked at each other grimly. We all knew what that matter was and _it_ had something to do with Gillian Gallagher's, the founder of the academy, List.

"But now that the matter has been settled, you will no longer expect other sudden…surprises. Please enjoy the rest of the semester." she continued. As soon as she sat down the silence in the room lifted and everyone started up their conversations again and started to eat.

Macey, Liz, Bex, Zach and I were very quiet after what my mum had said. We all knew what had happened last week. The circle had finally gotten their hands on Gillian Gallagher's list, Dr Steve turned out to be one of the people who made me forget the summer and finally we found out who the original members of the Circle were. It turned out we didn't need the original in Ireland because I'd known it all along. Now, The Circle no longer needed me alive.

Five minutes had passed before Professor Buckingham walked up to me and said, "Headmistress Morgan would like to see you, Bex, Liz and Macey in her office after dinner."

We all nodded, not very sure what it was all about. After she left Bex asked, "What do you think's going on?"

"I don't know, but I think it has something to do with last week." I whispered, looking down at my plate no longer feeling hungry.

"Maybe they got some of the families from the list?" Liz guessed.

"Yeah maybe, I guess we'll just have to wait and see." replied Mace

I felt really worried, that something bad might have happened. It must've shown on my face because Zach leaned in and kissed me on the forehead and said, "It'll be alright Gallagher Girl. Nothing's going to happen to you."

"Yeah and we'll make sure of it." Bex said, determined.

"You know we will." Liz agreed, nodding. She had finally put down her book to eat.

"Yep, now hurry up and eat and let's go see your mother." Macey said.

I took a deep breath before knocking on my mother's door. Hopefully it's not anything bad. But knowing my reputation so far, it probably is bad.

"Come in." replied a familiar voice.

We opened the door. I saw my mum waiting for us at table where I had dinner every with her every Sunday. And let me tell you something, my mum may be hot can't cook.

"How are you girls?" my mum asked. She looked calm. Hopefully this was a good sign, but since my mum was like a super spy she was also one of the best liars I know.

"We're good, thanks. But headmistress Morgan why are we here?" Liz asked, sitting down.

"We didn't do anything wrong did we?" Bex asked.

"No, no not at all, you girls are actually far from doing anything wrong. This is actually about safety measures. I think you all know what I'm talking about?" she replied. We all looked at each other. I knew we were all thinking the same thing. The Circle still wants me dead.

"Yes." we all confirmed seriously.

"We now know that the Circle no longer needs Cammie alive, so we are sending you four to a place they'll never think to look." she grabbed a manila folder and put it on the table. We all looked at each other before I curiously opened the folder. It read 'St. Hopes'. It was a small public school in England. "I will be sending you four to this small public school in England. You will be posing as four year 8 exchange students from a snobby school in Virginia. You will go under the same name as you might be there quite a while."

"Headmistress Morgan how will we get there?" asked Liz.

"I have made arrangements with Macey's father to allow you to use their private jet."

Macey nodded; obviously happy she didn't have to ride economy. She doesn't act like a pampered princess in real life, but sometimes I think she's happy to have a private jet.

"Mum, where are we staying?" I asked.

"The Baxter's have allowed you to live in one of their homes, which is quite close to the school." Bex noticeably brightened up. Her parents were M.I.6 top spies and she never actually saw them often. "Unfortunately they are on a mission, so Agent Cameron will be accompanying you on this trip" Bex's smile faded just a little.

"Hey squirt, hear you're going to London." a voice said behind me.

There's only one person in the world who calls me squirt. Mum c alls me kiddo, my friends call me Cammie, but only Aunt Abby calls me squirt.

I spun around and exclaimed, "Aunt Abby!"

There was a bunch of hugging and hello-ings.

"You're coming with us or are you just accompanying us till we get to the house?" I smiled.

"Are you kidding, you didn't think I'd let you go to England without me did you?"

I just rolled my eyes and turned back to mum.

"Go and start packing. You leave tomorrow morning. You're dismissed."

We all stood up and started to go back to our dorms, before my mum said, "Cammie can you wait a sec?"

We stopped. "You guys go on ahead I'll catch up." I told them.

As soon as the door was closed, my mum got up and walked over to me.

"Just... be careful okay kiddo?" she said, pulling me into a hug.

"Don't worry mum. I will. "I replied, hugging her back. "Plus I've got the girls with me and Aunt Abby."

"Okay, now go and pack." she said, shooing me out the door.

* * *

**Please read and review. I'd love to hear your opinions. Tell me if it's bad, boring, alright etc, just don't say things like 'You can't write for shit' etc. Thanks! :D Remember Read and Review please!**

**Thanks,**

**Angel Jen**


	2. Chapter 2

**Happy New Year Everyone! To celebrate the start of an awesome year I'd like to upload Chapter two of ****Gallagher Girls In London! Woo! **

******I'm dedicating this awesome chapter to the 9 people who have viewed this story! You guys are epic, but please Read and Review. :)**

******Disclaimer: I don't own Gallagher girls or M. .**

******Now on with the story!**

* * *

_**Chapter Two - Cammie's POV**_

I've said it before and I'll say it again. Private jets are awesome. I spent most of the flight sleeping and snacking on M&M's.

Fifteen minutes before the plane landed aunt Abby walked up to the four of us carrying four sets of clothes.

"Here are your uniforms. It might be a good idea to put them on now because straight after we land you will be going to the school." she said, giving us each a set of clothes before going back to her seat.

Macey picked at her uniform like it was a piece of trash. No doubt she was thinking how ugly it was. I may not be the most experienced when it comes to fashion, but the uniforms were really ugly. I'm going to miss the Gallagher Academy uniforms.

"Who designed the schools uniform? A rat. Seriously I'd rather wear last season's UGG boots and I _hate _UGG boots. They're like a fashion disaster." Macey said with disgust.

"Yeah they really are bad aren't they?" Liz said.

"Come on they're not that bad." Bex looked like she was trying to convince herself.

"Guys let's just put these on and see how small the school is." I said, heading towards the lavatory.

After we all had our uniforms on, I looked around the plane. Macey even made the uniform look good. Seriously nothing can look bad on her.

We heard the cabin crew tell us to get ready for landing.

Driving into the gates of St. Hopes I think we were all thinking the same thing.

"This school is old." Macey said.

"And not Gallagher Academy old." Liz continued.

"It's like the run down..." Bex started.

"No budget type old?" I finished.

They all nodded.

"Girls, forget how bad and how the school's run down and how small it is and remember your all here to protect Cammie from the circle." Aunt Abby said.

"I really wish we weren't in a limo 'cause we're kind of making a scene." I said looking around and saw that the students had gathered and were staring at us.

"Yes we probably should have thought of that before huh?" said aunt Abby, biting her lip.

The girls all muttered in agreement. The car stopped and we walked out of the door trying to ignore the staring faces.

"I'll see you guys after and be careful." Aunt Abby said.

"We will, don't worry" I replied.

"Bye!" my friends and I said in unison. We looked at each other and doubled over laughing.

We walked through the doors, still ignoring the staring faces.

I faintly heard a man say "Rose they're here."

"Let's go that way." Macey said, pointing towards when the sound came from. Suddenly we saw an Indian girl walk up to us. She wore glasses and her hair was tied back.

"Hi, I'm Rose Gupta. Please to meet you. Mr Flatly, our principle asked me to show you guys to homeroom." said the girl.

"Hi Rose. I'm Macey McHenry." Macey greeted.

"Elizabeth Sutton, but please call me Liz." Liz smiled.

"Rebecca Baxter. Call me Bex if you know what's good for you." she smiled sweetly.

"Hi Rose, it's great to meet you. I'm Cameron Morgan, but just call me Cammie."

"Well follow me, it's just down the hall." said Rose "Bex are you from England because you don't sound very American."

"Um yeah, I was born here, but I moved to America a few years ago."

"Cool. Oh, just warning you our form teacher and vice principle is a complete witch. So try and stay on her good side."

"Thanks for the warning, but she can't be that bad." I scoffed.

"Trust me, she's bad." Rose said.

We reached a room. I could hear the students before Rose opened the door. As Rose opened the door to the classroom a teacher in a blue blazer and skirt walked up to us and pushed us aside and walked through the door.

_How rude even for a teacher. She must be the form teacher._

"Rose no standing in the doorway." she exasperated. She finally noticed us behind Rose and said, "Oh, you must be the exchange students. I'm Mrs King, the _vice_ principle and your new form teacher."

I noticed that she when she said vice principle, she sounded annoyed but it cleared up immediately. I guess she doesn't like being vice principle.

"Yep that's us. I'm Macey this is Rebecca, Elizabeth and Cameron." Macey introduced, motioning to us.

"Hi, but please call me Liz." Liz said, shyly. She may have hacked into the CIA mainframe, won countless awards and the resident super genius, even though technically we were all geniuses, but she's very unsociable.

"Call me Bex please, Rebecca sounds too formal." Bex smiled. _Leave it to Bex to find her name too formal sounding._ The thought made me smile.

"Hi, everyone calls me Cammie."

"Well, it's great to meet you four, now please take your seats." Mrs King replied.

We went and took the spare seats at the back as Mrs King started the lesson. We could feel everyone's gazes on us as we took our seats.

"Class today we have four new students joining us from America. They will be staying with us until further notice." said Mrs King as she motioned at us to introduce ourselves.

"I'm Cammie." I said giving a small wave.

The others did the same.

"I'm Bex."

"Hi, I'm Liz."

"Macey."

We all sat down and Mrs King started the lesson. Halfway through the lesson I heard little beeps and buzzes. I looked at my friends; they seem to have noticed it as well. The beeps and buzzes were quiet enough so that normal people wouldn't have heard. But we weren't normal. We were trained spies. I closed my eyes and listened for the source of the noise. They were coming from three different people. I opened my eyes and saw that Rose was trying to hide a flashing pencil. As was a girl named Carrie and a guy, I think is name was Oscar. Once they made sure no one saw the pencils, though they weren't careful enough, their hands shot up in the air and gave excuses to leave.

As they ran out the door, everyone started working and talking loudly but I turned to my friends and their expressions instantly said what I was thinking. Something isn't right about this school and we're going to find out what it is. After that's what spies do.

* * *

**Well that's it for Chapter two. I'll try to get chapter 3 up by next week.**

**Until then please read and review with chocolate on top? :) **

**3 Angel Jen**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi I'm not dead! Yay for living WOO! :D Nah I kinda sorta ran out of internet. :( so I couldn't update in a while. Sorry! But don't worry I managed to write two and a half new chapters all of which will be posted sometime today! :)**

**I'm dedicating this awesome chapter to the five awesome people who reviewed this! Thank you so much! And CrazyChick of course Zach's gonna be in this! I would be NUTS not to include him in this! :)**

**Disclaimer: I own NOTHING!**

**On with the story!**

* * *

_**Chapter Three – Rose's POV**_

Carrie, Oscar and I gave excuses to leave the classroom, although I had to use the bathroom excuse again, after noticing our flashing pencils. We ran to the storage closet at the other side of the school.

"Did any of the new girls see the flash?" Oscar asked me, as Carrie slid open the light switch and scanned her thumb.

"I don't think so. I think maybe that Cammie girl might've saw it, but I might've imagined it. If she asks I'll make up something." I replied, walking through the door.

"I can't believe you used the bathroom excuse again." Carrie muttered as she pulled the lever. "Seriously, there are better excuses. I mean you are a spy."

I made a face at her, while the elevator whooshed down the shaft to the underground M.I.9 sub-level. From the corner of my eye I noticed Oscar smirking at the previous comment. I shook my head as I felt my clothes change from my school uniform to my spy uniform.

The doors finally opened and I saw our supervisor, Frank London, standing in the middle of the spy bunker waiting for us.

He waited until we were in front of him before saying, "Spies M.I.9 has recently received Intel stating that SKUL has recently created an alliance with a group called 'The Circle of Cavern'." We all exchanged looks before he continued. "The head of M.I.9 wants all units working to find out who this mysterious group is and what they are planning with SKUL and that includes you three. We only know that it's some kind of dangerous terrorist group and nothing more. Two agents are arriving this afternoon to assist in this mission. I'll see you three this afternoon." Without another word he left.

Carrie, Oscar and I walked into the elevator, out the storage closet door and towards the classroom.

"What's the Circle of Cavern?" Carrie asked.

"And what do they what with SKUL?" Oscar asked.

"The question is what is it about this group that has the head of M.I.9 worried and getting all units to work on this mission." I said. It was really puzzling. The only time I remember this happening was when a comet was about to destroy the earth.

The others noticed my puzzled look. Carrie asked, "What is it? Has this happened before?"

"Well the only time I remember this kind of thing happening was when a Comet was about to destroy the earth. But luckily my two previous colleagues help destroy it before it destroyed the earth. I not sure, but whoever they are and whatever they're up to it had to be bad."

There was a silence as we walked back to our classroom.

"So, what do you think of the exchange students? Are they really snobby? Because apparently they go to some snobby private school and I think that limo this morning confirmed that rumour." Carrie said, breaking the silence.

"No they're actually really down to earth. Well maybe not that Macey McHenry girl. Rebecca, I mean Bex Baxter was originally from he–" but before I could finish, Oscar stopped me.

"Wait, Rebecca 'Bex' Baxter, as in daughter of M.I.6's most top spies in history."

"Oh, yeah I heard about them they're supposed to be really good, their daughter too. But it can't be her." Carrie said. Then she looked at me, cocking her head. "Can it?"

"I'm not sure maybe." I thought about it, than shook my head. "No, it can't be. She's probably just some girl with the same name. Now come on. If we don't get to class soon Mrs King will have our heads."

We ran off back to class. As usual the class room was really noisy and half the students weren't working. I saw Avril walk up to Oscar. She so had a crush on him. Thank god it wasn't between Oscar and Carrie. I had to deal with Daisy and Blane the first time round. Let me tell you something. Not fun. I shuddered thinking about it.

I looked around the room. The only ones in the room who were actually working were the new girls. They were at the back. Cammie was in the middle, with the others surrounding her. It was as if they were guarding her. Occasionally one of the girls would discreetly lift their heads and scanned the room, as if they were searching for a threat. Weird.

I need to find out more about those girls. Something isn't right about them.

Suddenly the bell rang for recess. I quickly packed my things and walked out the door with Carrie and Oscar. We walked through on of the corridors, but before they could go outside I pulled them to a halt.

As soon as we were alone in one of the corridors I double checked the hallways were abandoned and turned to Oscar and Carrie, who were looking at me funny, and said, "Something isn't right about the new girls. When we got back to class I noticed they kept looking up and scanning for a threat or something. It was really odd."

"Yeah, I noticed that as well, but did you see how three of them were guarding the girl with the short blonde hair?" Carrie said.

I noticed Oscar leaning against the lockers being very quiet. He hadn't said anything since we left the classroom. He looked like he was thinking about something.

"What is Oscar?" I asked.

"What if those girls are with the Circle of Cavern? That terrorist group M.I.9 is so worried about."

"It is possible." Carrie said uncertain.

"Maybe, but I'm not so sure. But I'll go to HQ at lunch and check it out."

"Hey Rose you've been here longer than us who do you think the two agents will be?" asked Carrie.

"Honestly. I have no idea. They're probably just some stuck up agents who think this program useless like the last one they sent us. I just hope they don't go crazy and try to destroy us."

"James Blonde?" Carrie and Oscar said simultaneously. "He was really weird."

We all looked at each other, started laughing and headed out to recess

Chapter Three – Rose's POV

Carrie, Oscar and I gave excuses to leave the classroom, although I had to use the bathroom excuse again, after noticing our flashing pencils. We ran to the storage closet at the other side of the school.

"Did any of the new girls see the flash?" Oscar asked me, as Carrie slid open the light switch and scanned her thumb.

"I don't think so. I think maybe that Cammie girl might've saw it, but I might've imagined it. If she asks I'll make up something." I replied, walking through the door.

"I can't believe you used the bathroom excuse again." Carrie muttered as she pulled the lever. "Seriously, there are better excuses. I mean you are a spy."

I made a face at her, while the elevator whooshed down the shaft to the underground M.I.9 sub-level. From the corner of my eye I noticed Oscar smirking at the previous comment. I shook my head as I felt my clothes change from my school uniform to my spy uniform.

The doors finally opened and I saw our supervisor, Frank London, standing in the middle of the spy bunker waiting for us.

He waited until we were in front of him before saying, "Spies M.I.9 has recently received Intel stating that SKUL has recently created an alliance with a group called 'The Circle of Cavern'." We all exchanged looks before he continued. "The head of M.I.9 wants all units working to find out who this mysterious group is and what they are planning with SKUL and that includes you three. We only know that it's some kind of dangerous terrorist group and nothing more. Two agents are arriving this afternoon to assist in this mission. I'll see you three this afternoon." Without another word he left.

Carrie, Oscar and I walked into the elevator, out the storage closet door and towards the classroom.

"What's the Circle of Cavern?" Carrie asked.

"And what do they what with SKUL?" Oscar asked.

"The question is what is it about this group that has the head of M.I.9 worried and getting all units to work on this mission." I said. It was really puzzling. The only time I remember this happening was when a comet was about to destroy the earth.

The others noticed my puzzled look. Carrie asked, "What is it? Has this happened before?"

"Well the only time I remember this kind of thing happening was when a Comet was about to destroy the earth. But luckily my two previous colleagues help destroy it before it destroyed the earth. I not sure, but whoever they are and whatever they're up to it had to be bad."

There was a silence as we walked back to our classroom.

"So, what do you think of the exchange students? Are they really snobby? Because apparently they go to some snobby private school and I think that limo this morning confirmed that rumour." Carrie said, breaking the silence.

"No they're actually really down to earth. Well maybe not that Macey McHenry girl. Rebecca, I mean Bex Baxter was originally from he–" but before I could finish, Oscar stopped me.

"Wait, Rebecca 'Bex' Baxter, as in daughter of M.I.6's most top spies in history."

"Oh, yeah I heard about them they're supposed to be really good, their daughter too. But it can't be her." Carrie said. Then she looked at me, cocking her head. "Can it?"

"I'm not sure maybe." I thought about it, than shook my head. "No, it can't be. She's probably just some girl with the same name. Now come on. If we don't get to class soon Mrs King will have our heads."

We ran off back to class. As usual the class room was really noisy and half the students weren't working. I saw Avril walk up to Oscar. She so had a crush on him. Thank god it wasn't between Oscar and Carrie. I had to deal with Daisy and Blane the first time round. Let me tell you something. Not fun. I shuddered thinking about it.

I looked around the room. The only ones in the room who were actually working were the new girls. They were at the back. Cammie was in the middle, with the others surrounding her. It was as if they were guarding her. Occasionally one of the girls would discreetly lift their heads and scanned the room, as if they were searching for a threat. Weird.

I need to find out more about those girls. Something isn't right about them.

Suddenly the bell rang for recess. I quickly packed my things and walked out the door with Carrie and Oscar. We walked through on of the corridors, but before they could go outside I pulled them to a halt.

As soon as we were alone in one of the corridors I double checked the hallways were abandoned and turned to Oscar and Carrie, who were looking at me funny, and said, "Something isn't right about the new girls. When we got back to class I noticed they kept looking up and scanning for a threat or something. It was really odd."

"Yeah, I noticed that as well, but did you see how three of them were guarding the girl with the short blonde hair?" Carrie said.

I noticed Oscar leaning against the lockers being very quiet. He hadn't said anything since we left the classroom. He looked like he was thinking about something.

"What is Oscar?" I asked.

"What if those girls are with the Circle of Cavern? That terrorist group M.I.9 is so worried about."

"It is possible." Carrie said uncertain.

"Maybe, but I'm not so sure. But I'll go to HQ at lunch and check it out."

"Hey Rose you've been here longer than us who do you think the two agents will be?" asked Carrie.

"Honestly. I have no idea. They're probably just some stuck up agents who think this program useless like the last one they sent us. I just hope they don't go crazy and try to destroy us."

"James Blonde?" Carrie and Oscar said simultaneously. "He was really weird."

We all looked at each other, started laughing and headed out the doors.

* * *

**Sooooo... How was it? Read and review please :)**

**- Angel Jen**


	4. Chapter 4

**Two chapters in one day? I think hell yeah! XD Hope you guys like this one! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gallagher girls, neither do I own M. **

* * *

**_Chapter Four - Cammie's POV_**

We were sitting on one of the benches in the courtyard. We could still feel some students around us staring as we ate our food. It wasn't as good as Gallagher Academy's but it was edible. We didn't want anyone to know what we were saying so we started talking in French.

"Did anyone notice the flashing pencil Rose, Carrie and that guy, Oscar were holding?" Bex said, ignoring the weird looks we were getting.

"Yeah, that was really odd and then they ran out of the classroom and came back, like at the end of class." Macey replied.

"It can't take that long to use the bathroom." Liz scoffed as she began typing away on her laptop. She never went anywhere without it.

"Something's not right. And I intend to find out what it is." I looked up at the others, with a gleam in my eyes. I saw the others knew what I was planning. "You guys thinking what I'm thinking?"

"We tail them..." Bex started. She looked like a little girl on Christmas morning.

"And wait to see if that little pencil flashes again..." Macey continued smiling.

"And find out where they go and what they're up to." Liz smirked, looking up from her laptop.

"Exactly. Did you bring the comms?" I asked.

"Of course." They answered.

"We do this at lunch. We separate as soon as the bell rings for lunch and tail them." They all nodded, but I noticed Liz was still tapping away on her laptop. "Liz what are you doing?"

"Huh? Oh, I'm creating some false leads for the Circle about your location." Liz replied grinning. "By the end of the day they'll all be on a wild goose chase."

"Liz. You are officially awesome." Bex grinned.

"Agreed." Macey and I said.

"But Cammie you are not leaving our sights the Circle is still out there. I don't care if the Circle won't look here but you are not going anywhere without one of us." Bex said, as the others nodded.

"Guys I know. I'm pretty sure we established this on the plane." I looked around. If I thought people were watching us before, they were gaping at us now. "I think we should switch back to English guys. Everyone's staring and I think that defeats the purpose of keeping a low profile."

They looked around us and finally noticed the looks we were getting.

"God, nothing interesting must happen at this school if they feel the need to stare at us." Macey scoffed, in English. Everyone around us blushed and turned away.

"Macey that was rude." I hissed.

"What they were staring at us. Someone had to do something." she replied looking innocent.

Bex and I exchanged looks and sighed, while Liz was still on her laptop. I spied her pack of unopened M&M's.

"Hey Liz are you going to eat those?" I gestured to the pack by her legs.

"Hmm?" Liz looked up and saw what I wanted. She laughed knowing how much I loved chocolate. "Go nuts."

I grabbed then and started eating with a grin on my face. _Mmmmm chocolate..._

"Chameleon, give me a lock on your location. I've lost you again." said Bex through the comms. They must've lost sight of me again. I was known as a pavement artist, a person who can blend in well to her surroundings.

"North-west archway, near the kid with the glasses." I muttered under my breath.

"I see you. Peacock, Bookworm, Chameleon do you have visual on the subjects?" Bex's voice floated through the comms.

"I have visual. No flashing pencil yet." said Macey.

"Same here." Liz's voice said through the comms. She rarely did field work, so when she did she seems to get a little agitated. She's not suited for field work like the rest of us, but she's still pretty good.

Suddenly, I noticed a little, red flashing light from that Carrie girl's pocket. She took it out of her pocket, quickly looked at it and hid it. I turned to Rose and Oscar and saw that they had done the same. They quickly looked at each other and ran off in different directions. I got up and followed Rose.

"The subjects are on the move. Repeat the subjects are on the move. I've got Rose guys. You take the other two." I muttered into the comm.

"Affirmative." all three of my friends said.

I followed her all over the school. It seemed like she knew she were being followed and was trying to lose me, but as a Gallagher Girl I knew every trick in the book I followed them a supply closet. I could see the others hiding behind the stairs outside. We were all watching them. They looked around, but luckily they didn't see us. I saw Rose slide open a light switch.

What? Something definitely isn't right.

She scanned her thumb and opened the door to the supplies closet. I heard a loud whoosh. I left my hiding spot and walked in front of the door. The others had done the same.

"Okay did everyone just see that or was I imagining things." said Macey.

"No I'm pretty sure that was real." said Bex. She tried to open the door but it was locked, Liz pulled the light switch open revealing a keypad.

"Fingerprint scanner. Do you think you can hack it?" She raised an eyebrow at me. "Okay dumb question of course you can hack into it."

She took out a small gadget and plugged the cord into the keypad.

"What's that?" Macey asked.

"Dr Fibs gave it to me before we left. Thought it would be useful." Liz shrugged. We heard a ding from the device and a click, unlocking the door. "Yes! Got it."

"Liz you are amazing." I said, opening the door.

Once all four of us were inside, we saw it was nothing but a supplies closet, or so it seemed. Being spies we were trained to notice things. I looked around and saw a broom stick. To a normal person it would have been unnoticeable, but to us it looked like the broom stick acted as some sort of lever. Before any of us could say anything I pulled it. The room suddenly went dark and the ground below us dropped, like an elevator but with more wind and less boring music.

It reminded me of getting into the sub-levels back at Gallagher except without the pin pricking.

We all got into a defensive position that we were taught in P&E. The elevator finally stopped and opened its doors. The Bex told me to stay behind them and pushed me back.

I looked into the room. It reminded me of the sub-levels but way smaller. In the middle of the room were Oscar, Carrie and Rose wearing what I would wear on a mission, the janitor in a suit and two others I've never seen before. They were all in a defensive position.

_Oh my god what have we gotten ourselves into._

* * *

**Haha! What did you think of that? :) Cliffhanger much? Sorta, kinda, maybe oh be quiet! :) **

**Chapter five will be up tomorrow, I haven't quite finished it yet. Anyways Read and Review!**

**- Angel Jen**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi again! New chapter! Yay! Anyway guys I'm going to upload one more chapter before taking two weeks off because I'm going to start year 11 in a few days and I really want to do really good this year! Sorry guys I'll try to upload soon! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own ANYTHING! :) Keep reading**

* * *

**Chapter Five - Rose's POV**

We were being followed. Whoever were following us were good, we didn't see a sign of them. They had been following us ever since lunch started. Oscar, Carrie and I didn't attempt to lose the tails or do anything else as that would raise suspicion.

Our pencils started flashing and beeping, telling us that the M.I.9 agents have arrived. I looked at Carrie and Oscar as we hid the pencils. We needed to get to HQ and quick, but we couldn't risk it.

"We need to split up and try to lose these tails. We can't risk someone finding HQ." I said. They nodded and started to walk off in different directions.

I tried blending in with huge crowds, going through different hallways in attempt to lose my tail. I tried every trick I knew, but whoever was tailing me was good. I tried a few more tricks until I was sure I wasn't being followed.

I went to the supplies closet and saw the others arrive. They nodded, telling me they lost their tails. I pulled open the light switch and scanned my thumb. The door unlocked and we walked in the supplies closet. I pulled a lever once we were all inside. The elevator took us down to HQ. The doors opened and I wasn't prepared for what, or rather who I saw.

Standing next to Frank were two faces I hadn't seen in a long time, since they were relocated to train junior agents.

"Daisy! Blane! What are you doing here?" I exclaimed running up to hug Daisy.

"Rose! How are you? It's so good to see you! I've missed you so much. Its way more fun to talk to you about clothes and stuff with you then him, even if you know, you don't like them much." Daisy babbled.

"Hey! I'm the one who's had to suffer through hours and hours of girl talk, so excuse me if I'm not 'fun' to talk to." countered Blane, as I laughed.

I've missed their arguments. I wonder if they're dating yet? I'll have to ask Daisy later.

I suddenly remembered Oscar and Carrie. I turned around, to see that they were behind me.

"Oh guys this is Daisy and Blane." I said to Carrie and Oscar. "Daisy, Blane. This is Carrie and Oscar. They took over after you guys left to train other agents."

"Hey," said Daisy, shaking Carrie's hand. "I love your hair."

"Thanks." Carrie smiled.

"Nice to meet you guys." said Blane, rolling his eyes.

"Hi." said Oscar.

"Now that we're all better acquainted, I assume we all know why we're here?" said Frank. We all nodded. "Good. Now Blane and Daisy are here to help you three find out more on 'the Circle of Cavern and what they're planning with the Grand Master.-"

Suddenly, a sound came from the elevator shaft. Someone had breached security and pulled the lever.

"Agents, stand ready." said Frank, as we all got into readied stances.

Whoever was coming out of those doors were most likely the people who followed us.

The elevator finally DINGED and started to open. My heart rate sped up. The doors opened and inside were four girls, the American exchange students to be exact. I could tell the others were as surprised as I was, though they tried hard not to show it.

The exchange students were all in readied stances, like us. Bex pushed Cammie behind them, I heard her say 'stay behind us'. It looked like they had one mission and it was to protect Cammie.

These weren't normal girls. Normal girls would've looked shocked, surprised or scared. These girls just stood there, ready to attack. Oscar might be right. These girls could be working for the Circle of Cavern. Before I could say anything, Daisy jumped in.

"Who are you? Are you working for the Circle of Cavern or SKUL? Or maybe you're working for the rogue CIA agent Chad Turner? If you are I will kill you right now." said Daisy. Daisy kind of had a thing for Chad, but it turned out he was working with SKUL. She's never quite forgotten about it.

"And I'll help." Blane growled. During the whole Chad fiasco, Blane got a tiny bit jealous of him and Daisy.

_I saw all the girls relax a little, but they were still suspicious. I heard them mutter among themselves. They turned us. Liz tried to pull something out of her bag without us noticing. It must be a book or something._

"What do you know about the Circle of Cavern?" said Bex, in a low dangerous voice.

"Answer our questions first. Are you with the Circle of Cavern, SKUL or Chad?" repeated Daisy, as she took three steps forward. They stood their ground, seemingly not afraid. Daisy can be pretty imitating when she wants to be.

"No, we're not working with SKUL, whatever that is and if we were with the Circle, we'd be attempting to kill you by now." said Bex. She turned back to her friends. "Does anyone know who Chad Turner is? Hey Mace, you the one with all the secret service, do you know who he is?"

"Not really, I've only heard some of the guards mention him. They said something about him stealing a dangerous gadget thingy, but I didn't get to hear the rest 'cause my mum rushed me on stage." she said rolling her eyes.

_Secret service? Stage? Who was this girl?_

"Zack mentioned him once." Cammie said. The other girls gave her a knowing look, making her blush. "Oh be quiet. Zack said Chad was brought down by some agents in London. He said they went to school together. So he's like bad, but not the Circle bad."

There was a hidden meaning behind school, but her friends nodded. Understanding what she meant.

"Okay," said Bex, turning back to us. "We're not with Chad either. Now, what do you know about the Circle of Cavern?"

"You forgot to answer one question. Who are you?" said Daisy, dangerously.

"In your dreams, you've got your secrets, we've got ours." smiled Bex, serenely.

"Now tell us. What do you know about the Circle of Cavern?" said Macey, in a low, dangerous tone.

Daisy looked mad. Really Mad. Uh oh, this is not good. When Daisy doesn't get her answers, she tends to act before thinking. I looked at Blane, who had the same worried expression on his face. He looked at me and shook his head violently, giving me an I'm-not-going-to-do-it look. Wuss.

I turned my attention back to Daisy to make sure she didn't do anything stupid, but I was too late. She had already walked up to Bex and her friends. I started to go after her, but she already had her arm shoved up against Bex's throat. Bex's friends got ready to attack, while we all tried to get her to stop, saying that it wasn't helping.

"I'll ask you again. _Who_ are _you_?" Daisy repeated.

Suddenly, their friend Liz shouted, "Guys stop! They're the good guys. They're part of M.I.9!"

Macey, Cammie and Bex instantly relaxed. They must've thought we were the bad guys, making us this likewise.

"Daisy, Stop now." I said sternly. Blane, Carrie and Oscar pulled her off of Bex. She turned to Blane, about to argue but thought the better of it. I turned towards the girls in front of the elevator. Bex had started gasping for air.

"You sure Liz?" asked Macey.

"When have I ever been wrong? Plus, what have I been doing this whole time?" she replied and raised an eyebrow.

_What had she been doing this whole time?_

"Okay fine you're sure. You could've just said so, you know." said Macey. Liz made a face.

"Those three over there are undercover as spies at this school. Those two train young spies. And he is pretty much what we'd call our headmistress." she said gesturing at us.

_What was so great and special about their headmistress? And why did they refer to Frank as a headmistress._

I could see that the others were as confused as I was.

"How do you know who we are?" Carrie asked cautiously.

"I hacked your system." Liz shrugged, as if she was talking about a school project.

"Wait what? I helped design that system myself, along with some of the smartest spies at M.I.9." I said, flabbergasted. I don't want to brag or anything, but I'm one of the smartest agents at M.I.9. How could she have hacked the system so quickly?

"Let's just say I have a gift with computers." she said, with an evil glint in her eyes. Macey, Bex and Cammie all rolled their eyes.

They all turned to each other. They started to talk amongst themselves. I heard one of them say 'Should we tell them?'

_Tell us what I wonder._

They all nodded and turned to us. I noticed that Cammie walk out from behind the others.

She took a deep breath in before she started talking, "What we're about to tell you is highly top secret. More top secret than your little organisation here. We go to a boarding school, and not just any boarding school. We go to Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Women. It's –"

"Wait, the spy school in Virginia, USA?" said Daisy.

"What spy school?" asked Carrie

"What are they talking about?" asked Oscar, who has been silent since they started talking.

"The Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Women is exactly what she says it is." said Cammie, pointing at Daisy. "It's a spy school for young women. It's for girls with particular skills."

"It's where we, along with over a hundred other girls learn the secrets to espionage." said Bex.

"We learn to defend ourselves, take classes like Covert Operations and Protection and Enforcement." said Macey.

"We are taught the real version of history, political secrets and are fluent is fourteen different languages, all of which we use on a daily bases." said Liz.

"It was founded by Gillian Gallagher, the original Gallagher girl. Gallagher academy is not only a school for privileged girls, it's also a sisterhood. There are Gallagher girls placed all around the world, ready to help current girls in training." said Cammie.

"So let me get this straight, you four," said Carrie, pointing at them. "all go to a posh all girl school which happens to also be a secret spy school."

"Yes, but Gallagher academy has recently admitted the first boy in history due to safety reasons. Before he came to the academy, he went to Blackthorne, a-" said Cammie, with a dreamy look. Her friends quietly snickered into their hands. He must be her boyfriend or something.

"The secret institution for assassins and spies." said Blane, grimly.

She nodded before continuing, "You want to know about the Circle, I'll tell you. The Circle is a ruthless group who will stop at nothing to get what they want."

"And right now one of the things they want is her dead." said Macey, fiercely as she pointed at Cammie.

"Wait why?" asked Oscar.

"You know the founder Cammie mentioned before? Well she compiled a list. Not just any list. It was a list of the original members of The Circle. A long time ago Cammie's dad tried to find the list, knowing it was a way to bring down the Circle once and for all. We found the list a few weeks ago, but we lost it to an ex-evil-Gallagher girl." said Bex.

"What we didn't know was that I already had the list and we didn't need to find the original in Ireland." started Cammie.

"What do you mean, you already had the list?" I asked.

"My dad took me to a circus before he died, where a mystery woman secretly gave him the list. I was able to recall the memory and see who was on the list." said Cammie.

"And now they want you dead." said Frank from behind us. I'd almost forgotten he was there. He had been so quiet.

"My mother, the headmistress sent me here thinking this would be the last place-" she started.

"She thought it was the last place they would look." Frank finished.

"But now I'm starting to think that wasn't the only reason." she muttered, quietly. Then she raised her voice. "Liz get Aunt Abby on the phone and tell her tell her to get here pronto. Macey try to get my mum on the phone. I don't care what you do, get Liz to help you find a way to contact her if you have to. And Bex call your parents ask if they know anything."

"Cammie, you know how hard it is for me to talk to them. They're probably on some wild mission or capturing one of the people from your list." she said.

Cammie, Oscar, Daisy, Blane and I raised our eyebrows.

"You Rebecca Baxter, the daughter of M.I.6's legendary agents." exclaimed Daisy before we could say anything.

"That's my name, don't wear it out." Bex confirmed. "But call me Bex if you know what's good for you."

Her friends rolled their eyes as she pulled out a cell phone and dialed again and again. Liz was talking on her phone, while Macey looked like she wanted to destroy her phone. I also saw Cammie talking on the phone.

"Who are you talking to Cammie?" I asked, partly because I didn't want the person on the other line to trace the signal and partly because I wanted to know.

"Someone, you don't need to worry about." she sighed happily.

"Yeah, _someone_." Bex wiggled her eyebrows in a suggestive way.

The others burst out laughing as Cammie started to blush. Daisy and I exchanged looks.

"Definitely boyfriend." we said.

"Alright team, I want you to find out more on The Circle and try to hack into SKUL, see if there's any information in the mainframe." said Frank.

I walked over and sat down to one of the computer screens and Daisy took the one beside me. From the corner of my eye I noticed Blane, Oscar and Carrie showing each other different Self-defence moves. Daisy and I exchanged another look and rolled our eyes. See Blane and Daisy reminded me.

"So, what's up with you and Blane?" I asked, carefully.

She opened her mouth about to reply but like before the elevator shaft made a loud noise. Someone else was coming down. We all got ready for attack, tense.

The elevator finally opened. Bex was the fastest. She rushed towards the intruder and pushed him against the wall. She pushed her forearm against the intruder's throat, making sure he couldn't escape.

"Bex! Stop!" Cammie yelled. We all looked confused. "It's Zach!"

* * *

**Read and Review guys?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Oh my gods! I'm SOOO sorry! I am so freaking late! It's just that I'm in year 11 in Australia and I have had at least 3 assignments due each week, but it's holidays now so I ****_should_**** be getting more done. Plus I have had a major case of writers block, I don't even know what to write for chapter 7, but don't worry I WILL complete this story, even if it takes me another year. but excuses excuses.**

**Anyways, shoutout to all my amazing followers and reviewers, new and old you guys are truly wonderful! **

**Now I want to answer a few questions:**

**LeahAlexa: I'm UPDATING! YAY! You have no idea how happy I am that that you like my story! Unfortunately no I'm not British, I'm Australian :)**

**JustAsmallThing: I'm doing normal secondary schools in Australia. Year 11 is for 16-17 and Year 12 is for 17-18 :) so it's pretty much the same as it is in England. Hope this helps and PENGUINS!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

* * *

_**Chapter Six - Cammie's POV**_

We all waited for the elevator doors to open. Everyone in the room was ready to attack. Hopefully it was aunt Abby and not some evil secret agent tracking one of us. Hey, you never know. And that would be a bad thing; I was the chameleon for crying out loud. Nobody ever finds or notices me. If someone happened to find me that would diminish my whole reputation.

During the next few seconds I was painfully impatient. Finally, the door opened. We all moved to pin the intruder down, since Bex was the closest, she got to him first. Once Bex had him pinned against the wall, I recognised his face.

It was Zach. Zach was here in England. Here at St. Hopes, in the secret M.I.9 HQ. How had he found me? Wait scratch that he was a spy and one of the only people who knew me as well as I did.

"Bex stop! It's Zach!" I yelled, frantically. Being under Bex's hold was very painful, trust me I know this stuff. Don't ask me how and don't ask me why, it was a painful experience.

I'm pretty sure that Bex had heard me, but she didn't move from her position. I looked at Mace and Liz for help but they just held their hands up in surrender and gave me a look saying I was on my own. I sighed in frustration.

"Bex, I said its Zach you can let him go now!" I repeated. I knew the M.I.9 team were confused, but I ignored them.

"I know, but just because he's your boyfriend and we know him, doesn't mean I have to let him go." she shrugged. As soon as she said' boyfriend', I'm not sure who blushed harder Zach or me. Mace and Liz, who was holding a book started to giggle at our embarrassment. I turned and glared at them, or at least tried to; my blushing was still burning hard. They just laughed harder.

"Ugh!" I said. I went up to where Bex was and pulled her off Zach. She just smiled at me innocently as I glared at her.

"Thanks Gallagher girl, I owe you one," he smirked at me, as I rolled my eyes. He turned to Bex. "And you have a strong grip. For a girl anyway."

"What can I say, we Gallagher girls are tough." she shrugged.

Suddenly, I turned on my heel and pinned him against the wall, just like Bex had a few moments ago. I heard someone gasp, it sounded like Carrie, whilst the others talked to Bex, Mace and Liz.

"Is this how you say hello to me, Gallagher girl? You didn't even saying goodbye before you left." he faked a pout, causing me to roll my eyes.

I smiled, but the smile disappeared as soon as it had appeared. I tightened my hold on him and said, "What are you doing here?"

"Isn't it obvious that I was looking for you? You didn't really think you could go off to another country without me did you?" he smirked.

"That still doesn't answer my question, what are you doing here?" I said, low and dangerously.

He managed to wriggle his arm out from my hold, pointed to himself and said, "Spy."

I rolled my eyes, scoffed and let him go. I walked back over to Bex, Mace and Liz, who, might I add looked like they were trying hard not to was goingg to be a long few hours. I glared at them, but that only made them laugh harder. I opened my mouth and was about to say something, before Rose interrupted me.

"Sorry to interrupt but who is this?" she asked nicely, as all her friends all stared intently at Zack with a stone cold glare. I was too busy dealing with the fact that Zach was here that I had forgotten that they were there.

Again I opened my mouth and was about to explain, but Bex had beaten me to the punch line. Knowing Bex, the next thing that comes out of her mouth was going to embarrass me. And I was right.

"That is Zach. He's the guy that used to go to Blackthorne, now he's the only guy at Gallagher. He's also Cammie's _boyfriend_." said Bex, slyly. She was smart enouh to move away from me as I tried to punch her.

When I realised how she had said 'boyfriend' I blushed furiously. I look over at Zach, but he was just smirking. My friends Macey, Liz and Bex were laughing their heads off at my embarrassment. What wonderful friends.

I threw my fist at her side, attempting to punch her again, but she easily dodged it. I tried again, but once more she avoided it. Realising I wouldn't be able to catch her by surprise I gave up. I gave her an I'll-get-you-later glare.

"Oh, so you're Zach. I'm Daisy, that's Rose, Oscar, Carrie, Frank and that knuckle-head over there is Blane" smirked Daisy, quickly pointing at Blane.

"Hi." Blane waved enthusiastically before realising what Daisy had said. He hit her lightly on the shoulder before replying with, "Hey!"

"Is he normally this slow?" I asked Rose.

"Yep." she replied, shaking her head, but she was smiling. So I guess she hadn't seen them for a long time or something.

I turned back to look at them to notice that they were bickering. I swear I could feel the sexual tension between them.

I turned back to Rose. "Are they going out?"

"Honestly, I have no idea. They had better be because I spent who knows how long with them like this." she replied, frustrated.

"We know what you mean." said Bex, Mace and Liz, who had overheard our conversation.

"Hey!" I said, making myself sound like I was mimicking Blane.

"Come on, when you and Zach first met, there was enough sexual tension in the air to make the room explode. Even Liz noticed it and she doesn't notice things like this unless it was in a book or something." said Macey. The others nodded, agreeing with her including Liz.

"Hey, we weren't _that_ bad!" I protested, Zach stayed silent through this humiliation fest smirking, as usual.

"Whatever you say, Cammie." smiled Bex, knowingly.

"What are you guys talking about?" asked Daisy, after her little spat with Blane.

"Nothing," I said a little too quickly, making Liz, Mace and Bex bend over laughing, even Rose joined in leaving Blane, Daisy, Carrie and Oscar confused.

"Nothing important, don't worry, just humiliating Cammie that's all." Mace said giggling.

"So Daisy–" Rose started, but once again the elevator was coming down.

The M.I.9 team was already in position, but we Gallagher girls plus Zach already knew who it was.

"Guys, get in position." hissed Carrie.

"No need." We all replied simultaneously. They all gave us weird looks and ignored us, getting ready to attack the intruder.

The doors opened, Bex, Mace and I jumped in front of the doors to block any incoming attacks, not that this particular person couldn't handle them.

"Took you long enough to figure it out squirt." Aunt Abby had arrived. We all smiled. "Your mum and I were betting that you would've found this place by the end of recess and it's now almost the end of lunch."

It took me a few moments to register what she had just said. "Wait, you knew?"

"Of course I knew squirt. This is me you're talking too, plus Bex's parents recommended this place because of all this." she said, gesturing around M.I.9 HQ, and then a thoughtful expression crossed her face. "Though, you could've called as soon as you found it. Your mum and I had a bet going. I bet you would've found it and called by noon and its now 1:15. Now I owe your mum $10."

"You were betting on us?" exclaimed Bex.

"Can't say I'm surprised, what I am surprised at is that Mr Soloman didn't join in." said Mace.

"Oh he did. He said that you girls would've called me 10 minutes into recess. He's going to be so disappointed." said Aunt Abby. She finally noticed Zach behind me. "Hi there Zach, headmistress Morgan says you're in a lot of trouble when we get back for leaving school property without permission, again. I mean you could have at least left a note."

"Umm, who exactly is this?" asked Oscar.

"This, everyone is Abigail Morgan. One of the C.I.A's top spies and she also happens to be my aunt." I explained, smiling.

"Hi, guys! Call me Abby." said my aunt.

She was greeted by a chorus of 'hi's' and 'hello's'.

"I'm Daisy, that's Rose, Oscar, Carrie, Frank and that knuckle-head over there is Blane" smirked Daisy, quickly pointing at Blane." she said, repeating what she had said earlier.

"Really Daisy, again?" said Blane, but Daisy just smirked.

_Yep, they definitely like each other._

"What are you thinking about squirt?" asked Aunt Abby. She knew me so well.

"Nothing important…" I replied, trailing off but then smiled reassuringly.

"Is it about those to?" she gestured towards Blane and Daisy, who were once again bickering, "'cause if it is, then they totally like each other."

I smiled at her comment. She could act like such a teenager sometimes.

"Ahem," said Frank in the corner, "well now that we all know each other I suggest we get to work on the latest mission."

Suddenly, a red light in the corner started flashing. All, us Gallagher girls plus Zach got into readied stances.

"That's just a warning bell. The end of lunch bell is going to sound soon. We better get going." said Carrie.

"Before you go, come back after school. You're going to love this Bex." Aunt Abby said, making Bex confused. "The Baxter's are coming to debrief you guys."

"Mum and dad are coming?" Bex squealed, she hardly ever saw her parents and when she did, she got very excited.

The whole M.I.9 team stopped in their tracks to process what Aunt Abby said. I saw Mace roll her eyes, before pushing Rose, Carrie and Oscar into the elevator.

"Let's go guys." Mace called out to us, impatiently tapping her foot between the elevator's opened doors.

I saw Bex roll her eyes before we walked into the elevator. I looked over at Liz, who was once again engrossed in yet another book.

"Don't worry about a thing. Once we found that Zach was missing, I took the liberty of enrolling I'm into St Hopes. Luckily the headmaster is...nice." she replied. "He will join the others in protecting you."

"Great, now I have another body guard." I said, sarcastically.

"What was that?" she cocked an eyebrow at me.

"See you after school, Aunt Abby." I exclaimed, before running into the elevator.

Once I was inside, Rose pressed a button and suddenly we were in the janitors closet once again. As we walked to the classroom, I was deep in thought. What is the Circle up to? Do they know where we are? What if-

"Hey Gallagher Girl, you alright?" Zach asked softly. He was one of the very few people who knew what I've been through in the past few years.

"Hmm... Oh yeah I'm fine, just thinking." I tried to smile reassuringly. I don't think he believed me.

"Whatever you say Gallagher Girl." said Zach, giving me a knowing look. He pulled me into a hug and kissed my forehead. I melted into his arms. For the first time in ages I felt safe. I don't know how long we stayed like that for, though it must've been quite a few minutes because Bex, Macey, Carrie and the others poked their heads out from behind the doorway to see why we took so long.

"Awwww..." all the girls exclaimed making us jump. Once again I went crimson red. "That is so cute!"

"Come on in here love birds before Mrs King gets here and slaughters you." said Bex. She quietly added, "Not that you couldn't handle her."

We all laughed quietly before sitting in the same position that we have sat in all day. I was in the middle and the others surrounded me. The only good thing about this position was that Zach was right next to me. He grabbed my hand and gave me a smiled, which I returned. There was enough space between the girls for everyone to look, so being a spy of course I noticed everyone around us staring at Zach and I. From the looks on their faces they were intrigued by the new guy.

"Ahh, I see our other exchange student has arrived." said Mrs King in here English accent, noticing Zach sitting next to me. "Please introduce yourself."

"Zach Goode." he said.

As he said this, I heard the other girls in the class whisper and mutter amongst themselves, saying 'he's hot' and stuff like that. Of course the girls heard because Mace turned around, raised her hand and stage whispered, "and he's taken!" Bex, Liz, Carrie and Rose laughed at this.

"Students, enough." Mrs King exclaimed. "Now that you've all had your little laugh, it's time you get to work. Now open up your history book to page 124."

This was greeted by groans from all our classmates as we opened our books. For the rest of the day, I was bored out of my mind. I couldn't wait to get out of this school today. To be honest, classes at Gallagher Academy were easier than this. At least there I wouldn't be straight out stared at, they would just secretly stare at me and that was better than having a 30 pairs of eyes boring into my soul. This was going to be a long 50 minutes.

* * *

**Again SOOOOOO sorry I'm really really really late with this update! I feel so bad right now! :/ Sorry my updating skills are really bad. I've been working on another story, it refused to let me think of anything else unless I wrote it down! I will post it as soon as I've finished posting this chapter. Check it out please? read and review **

**- Seoul Sweetheart (changed from Angel Jen)**


	7. Chapter 7 (Please, please read the AN)

**Important Authors note at the bottom, please read! You guys may be disappointed :(**

* * *

**_Chapter Seven - Cammie's POV_**

_RING!_

"...Dismissed," said Mrs King.

I quickly grabbed my things and walked towards M.I.9 HQ. I stopped at the door and waited for Rose to scan her thumb print into the lock. I looked around, there were eight of us and I don't think anyone wanted to stay in a cramped elevator.

"How about we go four at a time," said Carrie. "I'll go with Oscar, Liz and Macey. The rest of you go with Rose, you need her thumb print to unlock the door again."

Once we were in the elevator, Rose pulled the lever and soon we were in HQ. As soon as the door opened, I heard Bex shriek and run to hug the two people standing next to Frank.

"Her parents," I explained, when I saw Rose looking at me questionably. "She hasn't seen them in a year."

We walked to where the others were standing, along with Blane and Daisy and waited for someone to explain.

"Since half of you don't know who these people are, meet Agents Baxter from M.I.6," They will be helping you, along with Agent Cameron with the Circle by giving you the little information they have gathered. Care to take over?"

"Thank you Agent London. As you all know, SKUL has recently developed an alliance with a group called 'The Circle of Cavern'. We knew that they needed Cammie because she had Gillian Gallagher's list located somewhere in her head. Recently, due to a few complications they have managed to retrieve the list. That girl standing right next to you was a world emergency a few months ago and is currently at the worlds protect at all costs list. So you all have to make sure she doesn't get killed. Got it," Mrs Baxter said, motioning to me, while glaring at everyone else to make her point.

"The Circle will stop at nothing to get what they want and right now they want Cammie dead and we can't let that happen," said Mr Baxter.

"And if any of you let Cammie get hurt, there will be consequences." said Aunt Abby.

"The Circle currently have Gillian Gallagher's list and we suspect they are going to either recruit or warn those families on the list. Every agency in the world is trying to get to them before the circle does. We don't know what they want and what they are planning do with SKUL"

"That's where you guys come in, you will be trying to find out what they are planning and help stop them before it's too late," said Frank.

"Liz, Dr Fibs has sent some prototypes of some gadgets for you to perfect. They're in a package in the house," said Aunt Abby.

"Sure," nodded Liz.

The Baxter's walked up to Bex, who looked like she already knew what they were going to say.

"Honey, we've got to go. We've been called on another mission," said her mum, with regret.

"We'll see you as soon as we can, alright sweetie?" said her dad, hugging her, as Bex nodded.

"Bye, dad," she said, before pulling back and hugging her mum, "Bye mum, I'll see you soon."

The Baxter's, minus Bex headed towards the elevator, but stopped right in front of the doors and said, "Remember, protect Cammie, no matter what." They all murmured in agreement, as the legendary spies left HQ. We all turned to Frank and Aunt Abby in silence, waiting for someone to speak.

"Spies, remember you will do everything in your power to find out what SKUL and the Circle are up to," said Frank.

"Come back to HQ tomorrow after school and we will start. Until then, Cammie make sure your invisible to the surveillance cameras everywhere. Girls and Zach, try not to be too noticeable," said Aunt Abby.

"You may leave. I will see you again, same time tomorrow," and without another word Frank went back to his work desk in the corner.

"You guys go ahead; I need to call your mum for a second. The car's out front," said Aunt Abby.

"Sure, bye," I said getting into the elevator with all of the girls; the boys had left before us.

As soon as the doors closed, there was a silence. I wanted to ask Daisy, what was going on between her and Blane. Their chemistry was really obvious. I could see that Rose wanted to ask her as the same thing. When we walked out of the broom closet, Macey bet Rose and I too it.

"So Daisy, what's going on between you and Blane?" asked Mace, making Daisy blush as we all smirked.

"Um..." she started. That was all I made out because she mumbled the rest.

"I'm sorry what was that?" asked Rose.

"I said..." she said a little louder, but once again she mumbled her words.

"Pardon?" Carrie asked.

"Well, Blane and I..." once again she trailed off.

"Please talk louder Daisy!" we all yelled simultaneously.

"Blane and I are going out!" she finally yelled, turning as red as tomato.

"Finally!" said Rose, exasperatedly as we all smirked knowingly. "I knew you guys fancied each other! Especially when you were under that truth serum, you know when Blane actually asked you if you fancied him. I knew you were about to say yes before Lenny shot you with the antidote. Oh and that time when you were jealous of Irena on the spy plane mission, I mean you literally pulled him away from her when she asked him to help her. And that time -"

"Okay! I get it, it was obvious," interrupted Daisy.

"Please, it was so obvious that even Blane suspected," scoffed Rose.

"How long have you been going out?" Mace asked. Trust Macey to be the first to ask that.

"Umm, about a year," Daisy said, thoughtfully.

"Really?" said Rose, suddenly stopping, which made us all stop because she was ahead. "You left here what, three years ago? And it took him two of them to finally ask you out?"

"In my defence, I thought Daisy hated me after we left M. ," said Blane, defensively. he must have heard the last part of the conversation.

"Oh please, Rose said that you suspected my crush way back then," said Daisy, rolling her eyes.

"I knew it!" Blane exclaimed, pointing at Daisy. "I knew you had a crush on me."

"Come on, you didn't know after the truth serum fiasco?" asked Carrie.

"How'd you know about that?" asked Blane, confused.

"Rose was listing off moments when it was obvious that we liked each other and the truth serum incident was one of them," said Daisy.

"yeah, I can't believe you didn't know from then on, geez you're clueless," said Bex, looking directly at Blane.

"Yeah, even Cammie wasn't that clueless when Zach had a crush on her. I mean it took them a while, but they're finally together," said Mace.

"Do you guys have to keep bringing Zach and my relationship up all the time?" I said, exasperatingly.

"Yes," said Bex, Macey, Liz, not looking up from her book.

"Ugh," I groaned.

I felt a pair of arms we around me and automatically I dropped to the floor, stretched out my leg and swung it, tripping whoever had grabbed me. As I stood up and turned around, I saw that it was Zach. There was a small silence before everyone burst out laughing.

"Oh my god, Zach," I exclaimed, helping him up. "I'm so sorry! Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, but what was that?" asked Zach.

"Spy reflexes, Bex taught me that move."

"Nice job by the way," said Bex, making no effort to suppress her giggles.

"Yeah, way to get your boyfriend to the ground," said Mace.

"Thank god my girlfriend doesn't have fast reflexes like yours," whispered Blane to Zach, making sure Daisy couldn't hear. Unfortunately for him, she did.

"Excuse me," glared Daisy.

"Nothing, I just said you're the most beautiful girl in the world," he said, nervously covering it up.

"Better," said Daisy, leaning up to kiss him.

"Seriously, after years of them flirting I'm relieved that they're finally going out that way you guys don't have to suffer being the third wheel," said Rose. The happy couple were too wrapped up in they are little moment that they didn't hear her.

"I got to go guys, see you tomorrow," said Oscar.

"He finally speaks," said Carrie, smiling. Oscar gave her a look and the walked off. "I've got to go as well. Bye!"

"We've got to go, Blane's staying with my family," said Daisy.

"Seriously, her house is huge! Well bye guys," he said as Daisy dragged him off to a limo that was waiting near the gates.

"Nice meeting you, I've got to leave, my mum would be getting worried," said Rose.

"Bye," we chorused.

"So where's Abby?" asked Liz, putting her book away.

"Finished already?" I said, knowing Liz she probably did.

"Yes," she replied.

"Was it good?" I asked.

"Yes actually. It's called Touch of Frost by Jennifer Estep," she replied.

"Hey girls and Zach, ready to see where you're staying?" said Aunt Abby, getting into the car that was parked near the school gates.

We all exchanged looks before shrugging and got into the car with her.

"So, where are we staying?" Macey asked.

"The Baxter's house near here," Aunt Abby said bluntly.

Bex smiled like she knew something. We all looked at her questionably, but she just looked at us innocently. I had a feeling that we were in for a surprises.

* * *

**_IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE!_**

**Okay I've thought about this a lot over the past few weeks... I might abandon this story :( I've just lost interest and ideas for this story. I'm working on Big Time Anubis right now and am also writing a U-KISS fan fiction. Sorry to all of my amazing followers :(**


End file.
